


buff lesbians unite

by inlovewithnight



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cisgirl Pete Wentz, F/F, cisgirl gabe saporta, weightlifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete likes the way Gabe lifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	buff lesbians unite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



> Because Pete: https://twitter.com/petewentz/status/498713515088420864

Gabe could feel someone watching her, eyes boring into her back while she worked her way through a set. She wasn't going to let herself get distracted; lifting was important and gym creeps were not. When she finished her set, though. Then she would rip a creep a new one.

She dropped the barbell back into the rack and turned, wiping her forehead on her arm and opening her mouth to let them have it. Except instead of the sleazy mesh-shirted steroidal bro she expected, the person sitting on the bench beaming at her was a tiny chick with close-cropped hair, tattoos down both arms, and a ripped-up T-shirt that declared "Give me head until I'm dead."

Gabe had a very clear sense of impending doom.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so." She stood up and offered her hand. "I'm Pete."

"Gabe." She shook Pete's hand and looked her up and down, in a professional way, totally, an evaluating her gym needs way. "You were watching me."

"You have great form," Pete said. "You have great everything. So impressive."

"Thanks." Gabe blinked down at her, watched her lick her lips and all but wiggle in place like a puppy. "You lift?"

"Yeah. I'm working on it. I'm about to hit the bench press but I don't have anyone to spot me."

There were at least four people in the room not doing much, and two of them were openly staring at Pete. Gabe kind of appreciated super-obvious flirting, though. She had a busy life. Cracking codes made her tired.

"Sure," she said, looking around for a towel. "I would be happy to."

"You work here, right? You're a trainer?"

"Yeah."

"You're not wearing a name tag today, but I've seen you here before."

"I'm not on duty right now. But I'm still happy to help."

"Great! Great." Pete smiled and walked backward toward the bench. "I've been watching you for a while? Like a week. You're so amazing."

"What's with all the flattery? I already offered to spot you."

Pete's face fell a bit. "I'm just making conversation."

"I'm teasing." Gabe touched Pete's arm lightly, pleased by the muscle she could feel. So not just coming to the gym to flirt; she was really into it. That would be more fun. "What are you lifting?"

"I'll set it up." Pete turned to do that and Gabe admired the curve of her ass and how it tucked neatly into a pair of shorts that said WILMETTE across the back. 

"Are you from around here?" Gabe asked.

"Originally or at the moment?"

"Either or."

"Originally no. Chicago. At the moment I live down the street." Pete straightened up and looked at Gabe directly, eyes wide and very meaningful. "What about you?"

"Originally no. Uruguay. At the moment I live two blocks from here." Gabe moved behind the bench and gestured to Pete to get herself settled. 

"So if I asked you to hang after we finish, it would make more sense to go to my place."

"You're a fast operator, dude."

"I told you, I've been watching you for weeks." Pete settled herself under the bar and lifted, exhaling sharply. "I am officially out of slow. No slow left."

"We'll go to my place," Gabe said, watching Pete's chest rise and fall. "I've got a shower that will make you see god."

**

After watching Pete go through her sets, Gabe switched up the plan to making Pete see god all by herself. They could shower later. First, getting Pete on her bed.

Pete giggled when Gabe threw her down, and arched up off the bed to push down her shorts and sweat-soaked underwear. Gabe pulled them the rest of the way down her legs, curling her fingers into the wet fabric and giving herself a minute to let the smell hit her. It was going to be so much better when she got up between Pete’s legs and pressed her face in there. Sweat and cunt was pretty much Gabe’s favorite combination in the world.

“Come on,” Pete said, lying there with her t-shirt hiked up enough to show warm brown belly and a bat tattoo under her navel. “Come on, come _on_ , you can look at me later.”

Gabe was tempted to make her wait just on the general principle of not letting anybody tell her what to do, but actually she was ready to be done looking.

She pushed Pete’s legs back and held them apart, reveling in the smooth skin over tight muscle. Pete must spend a lot of time doing squats. She could probably kill somebody with her thighs. Gabe would test that theory out later.

Right now she buried her nose in the dark tangle of Pete’s pubic hair, breathing in deep before she licked the streak of wetness from Pete’s clit down to her perineum. Pete was so wet she was dripping, and Gabe hadn’t even done anything yet, it was fantastic. Pete was already _open_ , too, hot and ready, Gabe could push two fingers into her after barely doing anything.

And she was giggly and loud and grabbed hold of Gabe’s hair with both hands, tugging at her curls and giving orders in a breathless voice that kept cracking and squeaking. Gabe was pretty much going to keep her forever, unless she turned out to have really bad sides like transphobic radfem or wearing leather.

Pete’s body jerked when she came, thighs clenching under Gabe’s hands, and she pushed at Gabe’s head playfully. “Stop, stop, I’m one and done, too much.”

Gabe sat up and wiped her mouth, looking Pete over. Her t-shirt had ridden up the rest of the way, showing off a purple sports bra tight across cute little tits. “How much time do you need in between?”

“Long enough for you to sit on my face, and then a snack. Maybe a shower.” Pete made grabbing motions. “Maybe not a shower til later, I don’t know, I’m not fussy. Jesus, your arms are sick. I bet you could lift me.”

“I totally could. Maybe I’ll show you later.”

“Definitely. Take your top off, actually, I want to bite your boobs before I eat you out. This is awesome.”

Pete was good with her teeth, and her tongue. Gabe kind of wanted to sit on her all day. Pete smacked her on the thighs eventually, though, pushing at her until she eased back.

“That’s great,” Pete said breathlessly. “Really great.”

“So why did you stop?”

Pete’s skin flushed red under the sweat and come. “I have a cramp in my leg and I need to pee.”

Gabe fell off her and curled up on the bed, hiding her laughter against the sheets. “Oh my god.”

Pete jabbed at her ribs, flailing motions that weren’t quite tickling. “Don’t be mean! Where’s the bathroom?”

“Second door down the hall.” Gabe rolled over onto her back and stretched slowly. “Do you have anywhere to be? If you stay til my roommate gets home, she can help with your leg.”

“Yeah?” Pete tugged her shirt and bra off, tossing them aside on her way to the door. “How’s that?”

“Trav’s a massage therapist.” Gabe let herself look Pete up and down, lingering as long as she wanted. “And she will just _love_ you.”

Pete grinned back over her shoulder. “In that case, I can stay all night.”


End file.
